


Happy Birthday Bunny Boy

by Youkai_Master



Series: DRAMAtical Sexy Times [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Lonely Aoba, M/M, Post good ending reconnect, Ren is napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: Noiz has to go on a long business trip and both he and Aoba are not handling it well, especially so close to his birthday but at least Noiz gets to come home to a surprise present. Seriously this is absolute filth.





	Happy Birthday Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz is my favorite boyfriend and I felt the need to write some adorable filthy Noiz�Ao smut so go enjoy this. Kudos make me happy. Reviews/�Comments make me happier.

Noiz was exhausted. He had been forced to go to a business conference thing for the last month and a half. It was the longest he had been separated from Aoba since they had started living together and it was absolute hell. They had talked most nights and after the first week Noiz was desperate and wanted to try phone sex. By the next week Aoba was desperate enough to agree. In the end Noiz ended up doing most of the talking while the other was reduced to a moaning puddle. Now he was finally coming home at last.

Aoba had made up his mind to try something and it was probably one of the gutsiest things he'd ever done. He had been thinking about it for a while now and decided that he wanted to surprise Noiz. He had set his mind on getting a tongue piercing. The ones that Noiz used to have and still had felt so good to him and secretly he thought they looked not only amazing but very hot on Noiz. Getting a tongue piercing also felt like he was keeping a physical piece of his love all the time and it also appealed to his small sense of guilt that still remained as it felt like he was giving a small thing to Noiz when Noiz had given so much of his life to him. So the morning after Noiz left he had gone to the parlor and gotten a small neon green barbel in his tongue. He thought it was going to hurt like hell at first but then he got it and he relaxed, buying a massive box of popsicles on his way home. After a month it had healed completely and he now found himself playing with it when he was bored or having an especially dull day. He just wanted Noiz home. When he finally heard the door open he ran straight to the door and tried not to look like an overly anxious puppy. It wasn't working but he didn't care.

The second Noiz walked in the door he was ambushed by a blue haired figure. He was so tired that he grabbed the figure and just held on for a minute. When the reality of what was happening, of just who he could finally touch, hit him he dove in for a fiery kiss. After a few seconds of a relatively innocent physical connection the kiss progressed into something far less innocent, though something cold and oddly familiar hit his tongue and clicked against his teeth. Pulling back curiously he looked at Aoba, reaching for the smooth skin of the jaw in an attempt to get a good look at what was in his love’s mouth.

"I've been thinking about this and I wanted to surprise you. What do you think?"

Aoba had opened his mouth and held out his tongue with the neon green bar bearing a small cartoon bunny head on it. Noiz's brain had shut down entirely. Aoba, already the Adonis of a sex god, with a rabbit tongue bar, with a fully healed one at that. He pounced and sealed his mouth over Aoba's in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, caressing the small bit of metal and plastic and no longer caring about being gentle or sensual, the way it felt in his mouth adding more fuel to his inferno of desire, so much so that he let out a hearty moan.

The sound caused Aoba to shiver. Noiz was rarely that loud in bed which was fine and when he did let loose a torrent of sounds he was swimming on cloud nine and experiencing immense pleasure. It seemed the tongue piercing was a massive turn-on for him and Aoba had to say that the way Noiz played with it and the sound of it against his teeth was doing things to him he hadn't thought possible. When he pounced Aoba the smaller of the two found himself on fire, the feeling of one hand on the back of his neck and the other already up his shirt, playing with the buds under the fabric while his own hands held tight to his neck in an effort to bring him closer and not let him go.

They broke for the necessary air and an out of breath Aoba spoke in his ear.

"You're in t-too many... clothes..."

He still had his hand on the other's chest, caressing and tweaking. While they were still technically fully clothed Aoba's shirt was so high it was almost non existent but he was right. Noiz had only just gotten home and hadn't even gotten his shoes off yet. He leaned down and kissed the wide unmarred expanse of skin before him and nibbled his way up to the pale ear where he bit the lobe and then whispered, not bothering to keep the desperate want and need out of his voice.

"Why don't you do something about that then?"

He went back to creating artwork across the smooth skin for a moment before falling back on the couch, waiting while Aoba's mind fought through the sea of euphoria surrounding them to keep up with what was going on. Finally it registered and he shed his own shirt without a thought before climbing on his lap, working on the buttons clumsily as more kisses and bites were spread across his chest. Finally the button up shirt was a thrown to the side along with the jacket and their tongues met once more, the piercing stimulating both immensely. Despite the franticness of the mood both were more than thrilled to just hold onto each other.

Aoba finally remembered what he had been planning for weeks. He sat up and reached for the obvious massive tent in his pants. Stripping him entirely of the pants he slid to the floor between his legs, dragging his tongue and the ball on it along his inner thigh. A large hand settled in his blue hair, being gentle yet causing more shivers to race up and down his spine, and as he spread the liquid around on it he looked up, locking eyes with Noiz. Finally his lips closed and his head sank down until he had swallowed around it entirely.

Noiz thought that it couldn't get much hotter but then he felt the flat of a tongue and the metal of the ball caress him and he near lost it, especially when both of their piercings clicked together.

Aoba, despite not being able to believe he was doing this but also too excited and in love to care, couldn't keep his eyes off Noiz's expressions. Noiz was very close to being finished when teeth grazed him quickly followed by the now warm metal. He sucked hard, swallowing it all to the point his tongue piercing hit the metal on Noiz. He pulled back, both panting and Aoba still on the floor between his legs. He was still uncomfortably hard. Noticing this Noiz grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards him, tongues tangling. He was sitting on top but he was by no means in control and he couldn’t be happier. A tongue left a damp trail on the shell of his ear and then teeth embedded themselves in his ear sharply, the shock of it drawing another moan from him. 

"Well now, we can't just leave you with a problem this big." He grabbed and squeezed tightly for but a moment, the fingers of the other hand on his neck caressing the red blotches. Aoba's back arched but after a few strokes he stopped and drank in the most desperate and needy whine he had ever heard his lover make. "Noiz! Don't you dare stop now! I waited too long for this! I need this! I need you inside me right now! Please... Please..."

He was flat out begging with an edge of scrap creeping in and he didn't care anymore. It had been far too long. The voice itself was making Noiz rise to attention once more and Aoba could feel it, intensifying the sensations he felt.

"It's been a while. You should stretch yourself and remind me how to do it."

At his words Aoba began to shake worse from a mixture of need and frustration, a hint of anger starting to make itself known as Reason’s and Desire’s wants combined together into one and gave him power.

"I can't, not anymore when I have you right here! I don't want to pretend anymore. I need you, these, and this!"

Noiz's expression widened a moment as he grabbed at his fingers and around some of the only piercings he still had left. Then his eyes softened and he went in for a soft kiss before holding up his fingers. The desperate tongue with the bar through it lathered and licked them, winding in and out of them as rosy buds were twisted. Before long a finger was caressing the most sensitive part of Aoba and it felt so good to have something other than his own fingers that he cried out in ecstasy.

"Aren't you sensitive tonight."

But Aoba didn't care. His world was filled with Noiz, with their love, with his fingers buried in him, and with the mouth working his chest as he arched, tears of pleasure, relief, and sheer happiness falling.

Noiz could not believe how responsive his lover was being. He had always been sensitive during sex and could never hide his mind numbing pleasure but he had rarely heard him be so unabashedly desperate. It usually took some playing and dirty talking to drive the man to desperation far enough to forget all pride and embarrassment. The blowjob had been amazing and he had started out with a hint of the coy shyness but that had soon disappeared as both lost themselves. He had been in desperate need for weeks and his hand just wasn't cutting it for a long time. It seemed Aoba agreed but he hadn’t realized how dependent they had become on each other. It wasn't a bad thing but it was definitely true that their sanities reflected the other's presence. He withdrew his fingers and waited a half a second too long drawing a plea from the warm mouth that was buried in his neck and then without warning he lifted the hips and lowered them, spearing them through to the heart of the need and heat. Aoba let the strangled cries of pleasure flow freely to echo about the room, for once not even trying to keep his mouth shut.

When both had cleaned up they lay in bed together, both reasonably out of breath. “So you liked your birthday present than?”

Noiz just stared at the loving face before him, caressing it with his fingers, unable to believe that there was such a loving person that wanted to be with him and cared so much about him. He also hadn’t thought it possible for Aoba to get any hotter than he was and yet he could hardly take his eyes off the man, the feel of the bar in his tongue cemented in his mind for all eternity. Smirking he went in for another open mouthed kiss that lasted until neither were able to breathe and left Aoba a panting mess once more.

“It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.”


End file.
